


Game Night

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Wonderfully Different Verse [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: More fun. Please enjoy.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceAbernathyRE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbernathyRE/gifts).



> More shenanigans from our favorite ensemble. Please enjoy this.

“Go, go, go!” Jake shouted. “It’s your turn, damn it! Just fucking go!”  
Alex looked at him calmly, causing the young doctor to completely lose his shit.  
“Oh my God, Alex, it’s right There! Just fucking do it!”  
Two hours earlier…

Alex and Astra were sitting on the couch, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine as usual.  
“That’s fucking hot,” Alex said as Amy arrested the drug dealer.  
“What, justice?” Alex asked. “So that means I’m hot when I arrest someone?”  
Astra smiled as she caught Alex’s lips in a fervent kiss. “That’s exactly what it means, Detective Danvers,” she answered, making Alex grin into the kiss.

“We still have game night with Jaymond and Supercat?” Astra checked, smirking as Alex gaped.  
“Why?” She asked, throwing her hands up.  
Astra just continued to smile at her. “Why what, Lexie?”  
“You know very well what, General. Why do you call our friends ship names? I swear you read too much FanFiction. You even called us your OTP.”

Astra’s eyes glittered. “But we are my OTP,” she tried to justify, only for her partner to throw her hands up in frustration again.  
“That is so not how that works, she argued.  
After an explanation of what it really was, Astra was mollified. “Fine,” she grumbled, earning a kiss on the cheek from her Alexandra.  
“Better,” Astra allowed, knowing full well that Alex hadn’t intended to make her feel better, at least not intentionally.

“Knowing how utterly competitive you and Jake are, not to mention Kara, Cat, and Ray, this is going to be kind of a chaotic disaster,” Astra predicted as they watched Free Held for like the millionth time.  
“True dat,” Alex put in, making Astra smile at her, something that happened very frequently between the pair.  
“Do not turn into Jake,” Astra warned, wrapping a lovingly possessive arm around her partner’s waist and pulling her completely unresistingly into her side. “If you do, I swear you and I will get a breakup,.”

Alex laughed until her sides hurt, pissing Astra off sufficiently, but before the other woman could deal with her girlfriend, Ray and Jake waltzed in, the captain holding a bottle of wine, while his partner held a box of chocolates.  
“Hello, Detectives,” Ray said, smiling a little as his husband grasped his hand gently.  
“Sup, losers?” Jake called out as he hugged the two women a little too tight. They were used to him, though, so it wasn’t a big deal.  
“Hey,” Alex responded as she returned the hug. After Astra had made her own affectionate gesture to Jake she moved over and gave the other man a one-armed hug.   
“Captain,” she said warmly, by way of a greeting.

A small smile curved the other man’s lips. “Detective,” he said in answer, his eyes kind.  
While everyone said hello to each other, Alex was busy in the kitchen, getting refreshments and stuff together. She quickly gathered everything she would need and moved back into the living room with her arms full of crap.  
She balanced a box of saltines, a bunch of paper plates, a bottle of wine, and a platter of Bree Cheese.

Ray looked over and smiled in appreciation. “Nice choice,” he said with approval.  
“Isn’t that old people’s food?” Jake asked, turning to his husband.  
The captain of the Ninety-ninth precinct looked at him strangely. “No, Peralta. It’s adult food. You should familiarize yourself with the concept. Besides, you were enjoying these very same things just last week when I was at the grocery store for half an hour and you believed you were being secretive.” His tone was teasing an warm all at once and Jake was smiling as he answered.  
“I was not under the impression I was being clandestine in any way whatsoever.”

Alex smiled. She had never heard her brother use so much “grown-up language,” as he put it. His partner was an amazing influence on him, and it was apparent that both men were very aware of that fact.  
“You did believe you were being sneaky,” Ray argued. “I recall you saying something along the lines of “I’m Peralta. Jake Peralta.”  
Jake looked flustered. “I did no such thing,” he said, his tone of anger wavering under his husband’s stern gaze. “I was just introducing myself.”  
“To whom?” The captain inquired shrewdly. He was acutely aware of the fact that he had the young doctor in the palm of his hand. “You were trying to sound like James Bond and we both know it.”

Alex watched with a smile as Jake appeared defeated at last. He leaned against his beloved partner. “I love you, Raymond Holt,” he said, his voice filled with more sincerity, honesty, and tender emotion than Alex had ever really heard in it before.  
“And I love you, Jacob Peralta,” Ray answered, the same amount of emotion reflected in his own tones as he addressed the love of his life.  
“You guys remind me of us,” Astra chimed in, her eyes a little misty.  
Both men threw their hands up. “OH my God!” Jake exclaimed indignantly, leaping off the couch and standing in front of astra, trying to look intimidating. Needless to say, he failed enormously.  
Ray held up his phone. “I got it!” He exclaimed with triumphant glee as he strode over to his husband and lifted him off the ground bridal-style.  
“Ray Holt, you will put me down this instant!”Jake laughed out as he belied his words by tucking his head under his partner’s chin.

“I will not, Jake Peralta. I got a picture of you making a fool of yourself and I’m going to make it my wallpaper on all my devices. Do you know why?”  
Jake thought for a moment. “To embarrass me for the rest of all time?” He asked, looking a little freaked out.  
“No. Because I care for you more than I have cared for anyone in my entire life and because you look absolutely adorable. Also, I love the fact that you couldn’t scare someone younger than you.”  
Jake leaned up and kissed the other man, his smile as bright as Ray’s and his eyes as misty as Astra’s.

“Are you crying, General?” Alex teased as she reached up and wiped the tears away from her girlfriend’s eyes. “Shut up, Lexie,” Astra answered as she blew her nose.

Suddenly, Cat and Kara burst through the door and dropped a giant box on the coffee table and turned to greet the rest of the room’s occupants like nothing had happened.  
“Hey, bitches! I’m in the house. Me and Jake Gonna tear it up!” Kara shouted, making everyone stare at her.  
“Um, what?” Astra and Alex asked at the same time, while Ray and Jake looked completely perplexed.  
“I have been alive for a relatively long time and I have not been this shocked,” Ray said when he had found his voice. After a moment, Jake leapt of the couch and hugged Kara. “We gonna wreck this place!” He added onto her previous exclamation.  
“You two are not good at being all gang and wild and all that,” Alex put in.

Astra reached out and took her hand. Alex saw the look she recognized as her partner gently putting someone down directed at her. “Lex,” Astra began softly, looking for a way to say this without hurting Alex’s ego or feelings.  
“You’re not good at explaining it yourself, let alone being a wild hooligan.”

“Wait, what?” Cat asked, her tone amused. “Astra, no one really uses that word.”  
Astra’s gaze flicked to Cat and her eyes smoldered. “Everyone uses that word,” she objected.

“Can we just play?” Jake asked as he sat back down next to Ray, who took his hand and gave him a warm smile.  
Alex’s attention, along with everyone else’s turned to the box that Kara and Cat had brought. “What the hell is that thing?” Astra asked, looking nonplused.  
Kara’s eyes gleamed. “It’s called Cops,” she explained enthusiastically, her smile bright.  
Apparently this game was a kind of puzzle, improv, imagination-boosting, board game type thing where a team came up with a case and the other team solved it. “Sounds awesome,” Alex said truthfully, getting nods of agreement and murmurs of “yeah” and “definitely” from the rest of their friends and partners.

Alex and astra went first on the solving side, while Ray and Jake assigned the case. The game looked very sophisticated, with a map and a large felt board and pieces that looked very realistic. Kara had said she made it by hand and everyone agreed she should take her passion for art to another level. She had said she would look into it.

“The house three blocks down from Ash Street was broken into,” Ray started, unintentionally using his Captain Holt voice and making everyone in the room sit up straighter in their seats and focus all of their attention on him.  
“The occupants of this house are a mother with her son and daughter. Along with them is a little white dog.”  
“The question,” put in Jake from his spot next to his husband as he lifted his head from sipping at his wine, “is who broke in and what were they aiming for? They only took the mother’s hairbrush.”

Alex and astra sat and thought for a while as Jake sang the Jeopardy theme song under his breath.  
“Oh my God, shut up, Peralta,” Alex joked as she reached out and slapped his arm playfully. “She told you, Peralta,” Kara said as she reached out and got a cracker, spreading it liberally with cheese. Cat looked at her with approval and Jake fake glared at her. “Stay out of it,” he said, smiling as he stole the cracker right out of her hand.

Suddenly, Astra sat bolt upright in her seat. “Ooh, I have it!” She exclaimed, her smile infectious as she looked at everyone in the room.

“Tell us, General,” Alex said as she held her partner’s hand in her own. “The robber was the mother’s ex lover,” she explained. “He was after the hairbrush for two reasons: it was her favorite and it contains her DNA.”  
Cat looked kind of grossed out. “What, he wanted to clone her?” The journalist asked, looking a little queasy.

Kara reached out and wrapped her arm protectively around Cat’s waist. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you,” she said sweetly, making Cat blush and smile uncharacteristically.  
“You are my Supergirl,” she agreed, making the younger woman blush herself.

In the end, Alex and Astra won the game, but it was more about all the fun. They decided they would all spend the night at Alex and Astra’s, officially spending the whole weekend together. Some people might think that spending so much time with their boss was kind of weird for the two women, but Captain Holt was an easygoing boss as bosses went. The only thing that pissed him off inexplicably was the use of the word “frothy,” something Jake had learned the hard way.  
As they all went to bed that night, all was well in their little family. “Brave one, should we even have kids in the future? Jake is like my little attention-seeking son.”  
Astra was joking, and Alex loved her all the more for it. “Let’s not worry about that one for now, dearest,” she advised as she wrapped herself around the other woman. As they drifted off, they felt contented and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will include a new couple. I really hope you enjoyed this. Comment down below with your thoughts. :) Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
